


Dave's Shades

by Iloveeverything123



Series: The Shades [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Are, Awesome, Dave's Shades - Freeform, Fluff, Multi, hi, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveeverything123/pseuds/Iloveeverything123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John really wants to find out what Dave's hiding under his shades. But he can't...cause Dave won't let him. But John will find out even if that means finding out that he's is homo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Move

==> Be Dave

I am in the front seat of Bro's car. It's a Convertible (right now with the hood off). Bro and Dirk have already moved all of our stuff to Washington as I was at school, and it was just today that they started moving. They came back just to get me.

~*~*le time skip*~*~

I'm at our new house that we are now going to life in. After looking in my new bedroom Bro called me downstairs. I came downstairs and I am Greeted with someone in our house practically jumping. I can see perfectly in our dark house. One of the three is a boy. He looked about my age. He also had really messy black hair with square glasses and a blue sweatshirt. Another one of them was a girl. She looked about as tall as Dirk. She had black hair too but round glasses and a shirt with a Ghostbuster ghost that was blue. She also had a long skirt and short hair that looked cute on her. Then the oldest one must be they're dad. He looked like an ordinary dad.

"Hello Mr. Strider. My name is Mr. Egbert. This is Jane," Mr. Egbert said pointing at the girl. "And this is John."

"Names Bro, Dirk, and Dave. Your free to leave at anytime." and with that Bro was gone. In a snap the dad whistpers something to Jane and John and left. Jane went to talk to Dirk and John comes over to me.

"Hi I'm John." He says like his dad didn't even tell me his name.

"Hey. What's up?"

"learning to baking a cake...oh that reminds me." John turned to Jane. "Jane we have to check on our cake!" Jane nods and leaves with John. And with that you are up in your room sleeping.

~*~*le time skip to morning*~*~

I wake up to a doorbell. I wait a while to see if Dirk or Bro would answer. Nope it goes off again. I grab m sunglasses and walk downstairs and answer the door. There stand a ready-to-go-to-school John while I'm there in my underwear with my sunglasses on.

"Um...Your aware it is 7:30 right?" John says while blushing.

"Right. Be right back." I slam the door in his face to wake up Dirk and also ran up stairs. I changed to a red hoodie and some light colored pants. I ran downstairs grabbed my phone and walked out the door. "There done." I start to walk with John to school.

"Well that was quick."

"Yea really nothing else for me to do."

"Does your hair always stay this perfect?" John laughs a little.

"Yea."

"And..." He trys to reach for my sunglasses. I grab is arm to stop him.

"Don't touch the shades." I let go of his arm.

"Ok..." Then he goes on like what he just pulled there didn't even happen. When we arrive at school everyone stopped and stared. Some even went up to me and started chatting with me and John. Looks like I'm already the cool kid (like I ever wasn't). Once the bell rang some went to different classes and others stayed with me. John had the same schedule as me through the whole day. Once we got to lunch John sat next to me.

"Hey Dave, wanna hang out at my place after school?"

 "Sure."

~*~*Another Ironic time skip to after school*~*~

John was blabbing about a 'awesome' actor as you guys were walking home.

"Nick Cage is so awesome!"

"Dude Nick Cage is so not 'awesome'." I say when he starts to unlock his door.

"Yeah he is." As soon as he opens the door the smell of fresh baked cake filled the air. John gags a little.

"Dude why you gag?"

"I hate cake." He says plainly and leads me up to his room. His room has Nick Cage and random shit all over the walls. His wall color is blue and his covers are blue. I take note that he likes blue in the future. I look back at John and see he's staring at me. When I look at him he looks at the ground. I can see a little blush forming on his cheeks. I laugh. John looks at me mad.

"What's so funny?!"


	2. Awkward Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes for a second move...but much closer then before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this ! Please enjoy!!

~*~*Previous*~*~

"I hate cake." He says plainly and leads me up to his room. His room has Nick Cage and random shit all over the walls. His wall color is blue and his covers are blue. I take note that he likes blue in the future. I look back at John and see he's staring at me. When I look at him he looks at the ground. I can see a little blush forming on his cheeks. I laugh. John looks at me mad.

"What's so funny?!"

~*~*Now*~*~

==> Be John

Dave stopped laughing and automatically had a straight face. To be honest I think he just was fake laughing. But I really don't know.

"Nothing."

"Then why were you laughing?!"

"Because."

"Because is not an answer!" Jegus now I sound like my sister Jane.

Instead of answering my question he looks on my computer. All I had was Pesterchum on there. He started typing stuff in the computer. I look to see what he's typing.

"You have a Pesterchum?" I ask realizing what he was doing.

"Yea what else do you think I'm doing?" Now its my turn to not answer. As an idea strikes into my head I start to walk to my chest. Dave look over at me and says, "What do you think your doing?"

I put on my beagle puss glasses and quickly turn to him and do a maniacal laugh. He just stares at me. At least I think he is. Argg what color are his eyes?! It's not like they have a super power or something! Of course not! But then why would he have them?! What are under Dave's shades?! I get up close to him to see if I can just...

"I said not to touch the shades." He says has his hand swiftly grabs mine. I sigh and pull back and sit on my bed. We are sitting there in awkward silence until my dad calls me downstairs.

"Um...I will be right back. Go ahead and explore the house if you want." With that I leave. I go downstairs and into the Kitchen to see what dad wants. Dad looks at me and hold out a cake.

"Would you like some son?"

"Dad no. Why don't you go ask Jane if she wants one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes dad. I do not want any cake."

"Ok." I leave and hear the piano start to play some random keys. I walk into the piano room and see Dave playing some random notes.

"You play Egbert?"

"Yea actually." I walk over to Dave and play the melody that comes into mind. I don't even notice I'm humming until I'm finished with my song.

"That's nice." Dave says smirking. I smile very widely.

"Thanks." We both just stand there smiling/smirking at each other in silence. The awkward silence was getting...to awkward but yet comfortable.

"Well I better go..." Dave says breaking the silence.

"Yea. Well I'll talk to you on Pesterchum?"

"Yea later Egbert!" With that Dave left me standing there with my heart thumping really hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write longer chapters but....yea also I might add more chapters to this fanfic...maybe.


	3. The Almost Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When John goes again for the shades he almost kisses Dave. Damn you John and your 'no homo' stuff!

~*~*Previously*~*~

"Thanks." We both just stand there smiling/smirking at each other in silence. The awkward silence was getting...to awkward but yet comfortable.

"Well I better go..." Dave says breaking the silence.

"Yea. Well I'll talk to you on Pesterchum?"

"Yea later Egbert!" With that Dave left me standing there with my heart thumping really hard.

~*~*Now*~*~

==> Be John again

The next day I couldn't help but think of two things. One 'What color are Dave's eyes?!' and two 'Why was my heart thumping so hard?!' I really had absolutely no idea what the answer is to either one. Today was Saturday (Yes Dave arrived here on Thursday). I was awake a long time ago. Just then my phone rang. It was Pesterchum.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 09:16 --

TG: john you awake

TG: come on sleeping beauty

TG: wake up

TG: john wake up

TG: joooooohn

TG: are you even asleep

TG: are ignoring me

TG: john your hurting my delicate feelings here

TG: john wake up

TG: or answer me

TG: even if you are asleep why are you even online

TG: john

EB: dave?

TG: who else

EB: oh

EB: and ive been up for a while now

EB: and no i have not been ignoring you I just wasn't with my phone

TG: well that makes me feel much better

EB: whatever

TG: so whats up

EB: oh nothing really

EB: how about you?

TG: boring

EB: whatever

TG: im bored

EB: ok then come over

TG: fine

TG: be there in a minute

Right after a minute had past the doorbell rang. I walked to answer it while laughing.

"That was fast." I say still laughing.

"I did say it would be a minute." He pushed past me and sat on my couch.

"Yea but I didn't expect it to be that fast." I finally calm down and I sit down next to Dave.

"What can I say. I am a Strider."

"And that is supposed to mean what exactly?"

"That means Striders are better in every single way."

"No not better at games!"

"Oh really? Wanna find out?"

"You bet." just then we started to play video games. Once I lost, like, 10 rounds to Dave the doorbell rang.

"Be right back." You opened the door to...

==> Be Dave

I was so kicking Egderp's butt when the doorbell rang. He paused it and got up saying, "Be right back." You don't know who he saw when he opened the door.

"John are you going to let me in or stand there like the fuck ass you are." A raspy and angry voice said. All though he sounded angry that might've been his normal voice and he wasn't really angry. John smiled and let the guy in. The guy he let in had black messy hair but his eyes are red. He had a black shirt and some normal jeans on. On his shirt he had the Zodiac sign Cancer.

"Karkat," so that's his name. "this is Dave and Dave this is Karkat."

"Sup"

"Shut the fuck up." Karkat snapped like you said something rather then 'Sup'.

"Hey don't get your panties in a knot." I say back still monotone as ever. Karkat whispers something to John and John laughs.

"So what do you guys wanna do?"

"I don't know."

"Well I was planning to go to the park with-" Karkat mumbles before getting cut off.

"Alright then lets go to the park!" After about ten minutes we're there. I'm sitting on top of the tube with my legs dangling off each side. John was in the same position but facing me. We we're playing lava tag and Karkat was it.

"Get the fuck down! It's no fair. I can't fucking reach that high." John was laughing his ass off and I was smirking looking at Karkat.

"Come on get down!" Karkat was getting really pissed. He then mumbled something that sounded like 'stupid fucking friends.' or something like that.

"I'm not playing anymore! You guys are full of shit!" Karkat said stomping off to a bench.

"Sorry Karkat!" John said as we get off the tube and sit next to him. "We can play a different game if you want."

"Yes something else."

"How about Pick-up line?!" John said that one.

"Fine."

"Alright I'll start! Um.....oh!" John pauses. "Your like a dictionary, you add meaning into my life." Me and John chuckled a little. Karkat crossed his arms

It was Karkat's turn and he already had one in mind, "My future self said dating you would be the worst mistake I have ever made." John chuckles again.

I was my turn, "I wanna be a superhero guess what my name would be."

"Superman?"

"Nope. I wanna be **Your man**." John is laughing now. Not really hard but he is laughing.

"Alright my turn again!" John thinks for a minute. "Excuse me do you have a Band-Aid..... 'cause I scrapped my knee **Falling for You**!"

It's Karkat's turn again and instead of saying anything he held up his fingers into a heart shaped figure.

Now it's my turn, "Do you know what sticks straight and is never down?"

"What?"

"My dick." John is laugh so hard and Karkat even chuckled at that one. I just smirked. That went on for a while until it started to get dark. Karkat said goodbye and we split. Well except me and John 'cause I'm spending the night. Once we arrive there it's 11:54.

"I'll go change into pajamas." John said running upstairs. I go straight to is bathroom and change into my red pajamas that has a long cape. Once I came out I went upstairs into John's room and open the door to john putting on his pajama shirt. It was blue with a really long hat coneceted to the shirt and the hat was so long it dragged behind him. I walked in anyways and sat on his bed.

==> Be John

I start to put on my shirt when the door opens and I see Dave walk in and sit on my bed. I think he's staring at me but I'm not sure. My cheeks heat up anyways. I sit next to him and as he's spacing out I reach up to take his shades off. I'm so close (with my face and hand). He takes my hands and pins both of them on my sides. He also get really close. I tilt my head left and he tilts right. My heart skips a beat. Why would it skip a beat? We get really close when I realize what's happening. I start to freak out and pull back and fall down off the bed.

"NO HOMO!" I yell/whisper. Dave chuckles and looks over the bedside. He looks at me...at least I think he is.

"You ok there Egderp?"

"Yeah..." I yawned. "we should probably go to bed."

"Ok By the way... Where am I going to sleep." I forgot all about that.

"Um....Right here." I say padding the spot next to me. Good thing I have a Queen size bed. Dave shrugs and lays down. I lay down next to him. An hour later he's passed out but I can't go to sleep. I keep thinking about what had happened. I had only had the feeling once in your whole life. But last time it wasn't as strong. What happened last time was that I fell in love with a girl that actually is now not a nerd like me she became a really mean and popular girl that was really mean to everyone except me.

Just then Dave shifts and wraps his arm around me and pulls me close. I try to struggle but he's way to strong. So now I'm laying there with Dave cuddling with-....nononononononononono I am not in love with a boy! I am not Homo! Cheeks you will not blush at all! Damn it cheeks why do you have to blush?!

Even though my whole body says that I love him I am not a homosexual! And I do not love Dave Strider!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright. Sorry for the late update. I couldn't think of anything for this chapter. (Btw I get all my inspiration from listening to music) If you guys want some of your ideas in my writing I would be more then happy to do it! hehehe. Well I hope that was long enough and I am so tired and fuck so if you see something wrong I'm so sorry.


	4. Thanks Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad goes to work, John wakes up in an awkward position, Dave wakes up without his shades, what is there more to say? >:]

~*~*Previous*~*~

Just then Dave shifts and wraps his arm around me and pulls me close. I try to struggle but he's way to strong. So now I'm laying there with Dave cuddling with-....nononononononononono I am not in love with a boy! I am not Homo! Cheeks you will not blush at all! Damn it cheeks why do you have to blush?!

Even though my whole body says that I love him I am not a homosexual! And I do not love Dave Strider!

~*~*Now*~*~

==>You are still John

Dave and I are in my bed and my dad got up at midnight to go to work. But as he accidently slams the door on his way out it wakes both of us. We are still in the same position except I changed so my face is up in his chest...as I was asleep not while I was awake! I freeze when Dave moves to rub his eyes.

Wait....his shades are off?

I start to look up just when he closes his eyes and says, "Shit, what time is it?"

"I don't know....Dave?"

"What?"

"I didn't know you were a cuddlier." It takes a moment for Dave to answer.

"Shut up Egbert." I chuckle a little. "I just need to sleep."

A brilliant idea popped into my head.

==> Be Dave

I closed my eyes for two reasons; one cause I'm tired and two because I don't have my shades on.

"I just need to sleep." I say trying to go back to sleep.

"Nope." Ok that got me there. He can't be serious.

"I'm going to sleep."

"No your not. Not until I see your eyes."

"That will happen when we kiss." What the fuck Strider? Why did you say that? Well at least that will stop him from knowing anything.

"......Fine...."

....wait what?! Did he just say he would kiss me?

"But only if you promise that you will show me your eyes."

"Promise." God. Dave Strider has no feelings. All Striders aren't supposed to even feel a little gay in anyway. So why is it happening?!

John starts to lean in and so do I. When our lips touch we start to kiss. Since I had my arms around him already I pull him closer. By the time we pull away we're panting. But like I promised I look at him. Shades off and eyes open.

==> Be John

I look at Dave after our kiss. Oh my god. So no...his eyes do not superhuman nor have super powers. But they are a different color...like really different. They were so different they were red.

"Dave are you an albino?"

"Half."

"To be honest I would've never knowen."

"I know. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yup"

* * *

 The next two days went by really fast. Before I knew it I was already at school looking for Dave. I always come early so there were less people here. I sit at the bench where I could get a perfect view if Dave would arrive or not. Sooner or later the bell rang without a care that Dave was here or not. Which he was not. Everyone started rushing in and so I was token inside with all the rush and Jade holding my hand. And before I knew it, it was lunch! But still no sign of Dave. God I hope he isn't mad about the kiss.

...wait...

He's the one that asked...God this is confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS!!!
> 
> I am very sorry for the loooooooong update but I was very busy.......  
> ok maybe a lot busy but busy to where I couldn't update the story!!  
> Anyways I just can't seem to think of any ideas. So that is why I would like to ask you my friends to come up with some ideas so I could put them in here!! Please?!!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp sorry if I have copyright or ideas I stole from a person you know. I really didn't know and had a dream about this when I slept... Also sorry for the short ending or sudden cliff hanger I really hope you guys like it so far!!"


End file.
